johnny the young homocidal maniac2 the beginings
by Lukas Wagner
Summary: the next chaptor in my young johnny experiments! really really good but really fast towards the end becaause it's stuff most people would know


"Hey faggot!, where you off to so fast?" Nny shuddered at the words as he turned around slowely.  
  
"I'm walking, what do you want? Nny asked calmly while still sounding perrterbed. It was a misty Fall friday night. The town seemed to be abandoned. It almost was. It was the night everyone was anticipatingthe night of the State Football championship. Everyone made the two hour trip out to another vile little High school to proudly watch their offspring beat the shit out of eachother. Thats one thing Johnny found amusing about football,brawny brainless meatysacks beatinng eachother, even more stupid. Whenever he overheard that someone was hurt in the game on Friday he would start laughing uncontrolably for minutes on end. When he finally stopped everyone in what seemed to be the tristate area was stareing. He would caughing silently into his his fist and walk away smiling.  
  
"What do we want, oh nuthin just wondering if you knew of any good fag clubs round here."  
  
"Shouldn't you be with the other Monkeys, Don't you like Foooootball. Everyone likes Foooootall. You can mingle with your " Freinds" and pick lice out of there hair."Nny said very confidently until her realized that the two were in a Jeep tailing him.  
  
"Now thats not very nice, Well I couldn't go to the game because my fucking Girlfreind put a restraining order on me after I started folowing her around when I thought she was cheating and throwing her cat out the window, and she's at the game. Luckily my freind here was nice enough to stay behind with me, you know what FREINDS are girl? F r e i n d ssssssss.......... ?"Nny stared at the ground almost ready to cry. he had so many emotions going through him. But he had to pretend they weren't bothering him.  
  
"Well unless you guys have something that resembles and intelegen tword from your exstensive vocabulary  
  
of, Faggot and FOOBALL to say I'll be leaving"Nny realized that they both had gotton out of the car and were weilding Baseball bats.Nny thought to him self, *hehe cavemen, maybe i shouldnt make trhe monkeys mad* then he realized what kind of trouble he was in. He had to think quick, there was no ass hole cop to help him, no fence to grab on too, no hope of reasoning,just the thought of being beaten to death by cave people*he was still thinking about cave men*  
  
*two meaty assholes with baseball bats and a jeep, vs. a skinny misfit with a brainfreezy.* RUN*  
  
Nny threw the brainfreezy at the larger one and started running away.Nny wasn't at all athletic,but he have less weight to carry, he was on a sugar high and he was near his house. They followed behind quickly gaining as Nny sprinted down the side walk. Johnny was just starting to gain ground as he got to his front door. He luckily opened the door before he bursted into the dark hallway. There was no one home, not that he expected there to be anyone there. He locked the door just as the living battering rams slammed into it almost breaking through, there wasn't much time, he thought about calling the police but he knew they would take their sweet time getting there, besides they probly went to the game too. He had to take a stand he was so tired of running, the squirreling around to just avoid verbal and sometimes physical abuse.He didn't want to run.Besides there wasn't anywhere else to go. He realized this meant a violent solution. He quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a long knife of of the rack. He started to turn back towards the door where it was being pounded at by the cavemen still when he caught his reflection in the blade."what am I about to do, this is murder no way I can do this, it's not an option.  
  
"OPEN UP THE FUCKIN DOOR YOU FUCKING FAGGOT! YOU HEAR ME YOU SHIT FACE BROWNY PUNCHING COCK SUCKER!" Nny was reminded that two guys were breaking down the door to probly kill him so they'd have something to do on a friday night.He thought about his original logic in disgust. He again started to the door, yet again stopped, he grabbed another knife from the rack.A surge of adrenniline went through him, how comfortable he had just become of the thought of killing someone bothered him for a moment, but it felt so right. He then let out the most evil smile anyone would ever behold. He himself was slightly disturbed of it, but it stuck as he stood in the doorway in front of the front door, waiting for them to come through.he started softly laughing, thhen louder, louder until the dusty house with the mad echoing like in a scream house at dirty carnivals, but scary.  
  
They busted through so forcefully that they fell forward onto their stomacks at the feet of Nny. They strared up at the siloette in the dark hall gleaming from the moonlight were the two butcher knifes in either hand. His eyes were lit also with the wide insane with for revenge grin.The hate in there eyes were now discarded for terror."If I knew I was going to have guests I would have cleaned up." Nny laughed at his own joke as the two doomed aggresers found there way to their feet.  
  
"I had just about enough of you Faggot!"Nny stared at the one a monment after finishing his ignorent statement.  
  
"ERRRRRRRRRRR! MY NAMES NOT FAGGOT IT'S JOHNNY!!!!!!" Nny finally couldn't take it anymore. The less winded from running on attacked first. He swung the bat horizontally towards Johnnys head.He ducked gracefuling as the bat swished over his head. Nny jolted back up forcing the knife into his neck. In a heartbeat blood came pumping around the knife. Nny guided the bleading assulter along with the knife to the wall pinning him there.Forcefully Nny stared into his eyes. Caughing and blood gushing from his mouth he had no choice but to stare back into his eyes. Finally he could see all the pain radiating from Nny. . Johnny could see a lightening in his eyes, almost that of remorse. There was a monment of silence, no words, just two people stareing into eachothers soul. , but he gargled out"Fago..." as the rest of the life left his eyes. Nny was quite unpleased with the last statement of the bleading young man hanging from his neck to the wall. He removed his attention from the now blank eyes and halfway looked towards the remaining ass hole alive in the room. He pulled the dripping butchers knife from his neck. He fell limp onto the floor where a pool of blood extruted from his neck. Nny now looking diectly at the lone teenager smiled again in his siloette. Blood Dripping from one of the knives still, he took a step toward him. "Not so confident about KICKIN THE FAGGOTS ASS, now are we?" Nny yelled in a raspy distubed voice.He stared back at Nny in terror. He bolted for the door. How Ironic it was that he now was the on running way. Nny sprinted after knives in hand. As he jumped over the shattered peices of door he noticed that he was almost to his jeep., He would probly get away *badbadbadbadbadbad, prison would be a bad thing.* In desperation Nny launched the knife into the air, blood flung from the blade from the incident a monment ago. It flew more that 30 yard with Nny sprinting behind. Nny heard a *shunk* noise. Like the noise when you carve a pumpkin.The knife from some unworldly luck found the the young mans spine leaving him paralized at the door of his jeep.Nny stood next to him, looking down at the motionless screaming organism. Johnny left him to his missery and went back to the house. He drug the body from his house, still bleeding everywhere from the neck and put him in the jeep. He removed the knife from the other ones back and threw him into the back still breathing. Nny was exausted from all this running and body moving. He sat down in the comfortable drivers seat of the jeep and drove from the sceen.  
  
Nny had been driving for about a half hour when he stopped. Nny was covering the two guys in Jack Daniels he found under the seat,"wha, what are you doing?" the parilized living corpse asked. Nny stared at him for a monment.  
  
"Your lucky you can't feel anything because this would hurt quite a bit" Nny put the jeap into nuetral and it rolled down a large hill for about a hundred yards until slamming into a house. Nny stole a shitty grey car that a hobo was asleep in and retuned home. He attempted to clean up all the blood but it was impossible, so he put all his belongings in the car and caught the house on fire. It wasn't like his parents would need it. He started to cry from the thought his parents. He stopped by the Stop&Rob on the corner and got a brainfreezy. " Yes! 1:55 made it just in time finally, some good fortune. He drove off leaving his past his horrible memorys, the murders and lonliness behind, so he thought. 


End file.
